


Wade loves fall

by Segen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Уэйд любит осень, а еще очень любит Питера.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 7





	Wade loves fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wade loves fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565360) by spideyslut. 



— ЭТО ТО, ЧТО НАМ НУЖНО! — Уэйд взволнованно закричал, когда подбежал к самой большой тыкве из кучи других. Он распланировал целый день в осенней тематике для себя и Питера, и началось это с ближайшей же тележки с тыквами.

— Это тоже достаточно дорого. Уэйд, ты же знаешь, что мы на мели. Особенно после того, как ты купил те парные рубашки.

— Это обошлось всего в десять баксов за обе, ты, скряга! Кроме того, как мы можем быть парочкой, если на нас не надеты парные рубашки у этой славной тыквенной кучи?! Мы не животные, Питер.

— Окей, ладно, но что насчет пряных тыквенных латте, что ты купил сегодня утром?

— Они были абсолютно необходимы.

Питер закатил глаза и попытался скрыть ухмылку, что медленно расползалась по его лицу. Уэйд неохотно отложил огромную тыкву и стал блуждать вокруг тележки до тех пор, пока не нашел те самые две лучшие тыквы, какие только мог найти.

Когда они принесли их домой, Уэйд расчистил стол, смахнув с него все рукой, и тут же взглянул на Питера: на пол полетела и камера, которую Пит должен был быстро спасти от падения. Они подготовили газеты и ножи и начали нарезать свои тыквы, пока на фоне мягко играл хэллоуиновский плейлист Уэйда. Уэйд вытащил заранее подготовленный рисунок, который он хотел вырезать на тыкве после того, как очистит ее изнутри.

— Что собираешься вырезать? — спросил Питер, наклонившись, чтобы посмотреть, что было на листе Уэйда. Тот быстро схватил свой рисунок и прижал его к груди, выглядя при этом возмущенным.

— Питер Паркер! Ты знаешь правила! Ты не можешь смотреть, пока мы оба не закончим!

Питер игриво застонал и склонил голову на плечо своего парня:

— Ты же знаешь, я херово рисую.

— Ты изобретателен, ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь. А сейчас самое время, чтобы дать мне уже поработать. В моих планах снять с тебя носки.

Прошло уже сорок пять минут, тогда как Питер закончил всего за полчаса. И он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы вздремнуть на диване, пока его не разбудил крик Уэйда о том, что он закончил. Пит поплелся назад к столу и поставил на него свою тыкву.

— Окей, мы поворачиваем их на счет три. Готов? Один… Два… Три!

Они оба повернули свои тыквы, чтобы показать проделанную работу. У Уэйда был детально вырезанный жуткий кот, который будет выглядеть очень празднично, когда тыква будет гореть. У Питера было вырезано очень маленькое лицо с круглыми, в пятицентовик размером, глазами и маленьким ртом в форме «D», и его работа явно была даже не в половину такой впечатляющей как у его парня.

Они оба посмеялись над забавной тыквой Питера до того, как он начал обсыпать Уэйда комплиментами о том, насколько он талантлив и насколько его тыква впечатляет. Уэйд немного покраснел, но все также впитывал все положительное внимание, которое получал от своего самого любимого человека в этом мире.  
Они очистили подоконник и поставили на него тыквы, чтобы любой желающий мог увидеть их с улицы. Питер включил «Сияние» по телеку, пока Уэйд готовил для них уютненькое одеяло и попкорн. Уэйд шутил весь фильм, чтобы Питер не сильно боялся, но тот все равно утыкался в грудь Уэйда каждый раз, когда появлялись близняшки. Уэйд улыбнулся, глядя на своего очаровательного парня-супергероя, положившего голову ему на грудь. Он радостно вздохнул, когда Джек Николсон погрузил топор в грудь Скэтмэна на заднем плане. Ему нравились деньки, подобные этому, что напоминали ему, почему он так любит осень.


End file.
